Start Again
by CaliKitty13
Summary: Blaine and Kurt's lives after they decide to go for it. Slightly AU KurtXBlaine, WesXOc, RachelXPuck. Better summery to come.
1. About a Girl

**Well this is my second attempt at a Klaine fic. I'm probably going to take down my first story 'All In' but I'm not quite sure yet. This story was also inspired by a song. Start Again by Sam Tsui. If you've never heard Sam I HIGHLY encourage you too look him up on Youtube, he's VERY talented. Anyway, I want Blaine to have a sister and I ended up creating this character and I fell in love with her and well this is the product. I hope you like, as always please review XO3 CaliKitty13**

Kurt sat in one of Dalton's commons, staring at his math homework. His phone his phone vibrated on the table killing his concentration. 'Wes and David's save me-B' Kurt laughed and closed out of the message. He looked at the time on the phone. 4:17. He had plenty of time before he had to be home, so he gathered his things and headed to the dorm area. "You texted?" Kurt said, opening the door to Wes and David's room.

"Yes, I can't concentrate alone with these two." Blaine pointed to Wes and David, who were arguing over some assignment.

"I think you just missed me." Kurt said, sitting on the couch next to Blaine who was looking thorough his bag.

"Well that too, of course." He smiled and wrapped and arm around the smaller boy.

"Thought so." He smiled, pulling out his algebra homework and leaning into his boyfriend.

"I'm hungry." Wes said, standing up.

"Crap." Blaine said.

"It'll be Ok Blaine. Though, I'm grateful for your concern, I think I have some Cheetoes around here somewhere." Wes stood up to search for the snack.

"No, I don't care about your junk food cravings. I left my history book in my car…I think, or in my room, possibly at the coffee shop… I'm not really sure."

"I am honestly hurt. I could die of starvation." Wes raised his hand to his heart in mock hurt before returning to his snack hunt.

"You ate an hour ago." Blaine said, removing his arm from where it rested around Kurt's shoulders. "I'm gonna go hunt it down. Can one of you drive Kaylie home if she stops by while I'm gone?"

"Yeah." David said, watching Wes look for the Cheetoes. It was a rather entertaining sight. Kurt looked up from his math to watch also. He wondered how the two found anything in the room, let alone lived in it.

"SUCCESS!" Wes shouted, pulling the orange bag out from under David's bed. He went to open the bag, but was tackled by his best friend. "Why are you tackling me!"

"They were under my bed. That makes them my Cheetoes!"

"I bought them!"

"Mind babysitting until I'm back? I think they need one." Blaine laughed, staring at the two who were, at this point, engaged in a battle over the bag of Cheetoes. Wes had grabbed a light saber and David a Harry Potter wand.

"Your light saber is no match for the epic magic of Harry Potter!" David screamed at Wes.

"Dude? You said you had no idea were my wand went." Blaine mock glared at David.

"A flying mongoose delivered it in the middle of the night. I was totally gonna give it to you."

"Correction." Kurt laughed, leaning back on the couch. "You ALL need baby sitters."

"Well fine then. I still need to go find my text book, so can you baby-sit those two until I get back?"

"Yeah I guess. Paycheck better be worth it though." Kurt laughed. "Oh it will be." Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek before grabbing his bag.

"Get a room." Wes said as David shouted "Gag me with a spork." Blaine ignored them as he walked out.

"Oh, just continue your epic crossover saga for those Cheetoes." Kurt laughed.

"Good idea." Wes said, raising his light saber once more. Kurt laughed and returned to his math as the two crazy friends continued their battle. Shortly into their fight, the sound of clicking heels could clearly be heard outside in the hall. Wes and David's heads suddenly snapped up to stare at the door in total horror. "Do you hear that? It's heels." Wes said.

"Ok?" Kurt looked at the pair in total confusion.

"Whenever a girl comes down here, it's generally bad." David said in answer to Kurt's lost look.

"Well those are definitely heels. So that means girl." Wes looked at the door. "We're ok as long as they don't stop in front of that door." As if mocking him, the clicking stopped, and the boys heard a knock at the door. David looked at Wes. "I got it last time, that means its your turn to play Russian Roulette."

"Russian Roulette?" Kurt looked at his friends in confusion once more. "It's just answering the door?"

"Yes, but that is a girl. There is a combination of four girls that could be on the other side. Two of them are scary, no matter the mood. One is alright, depending on mood. The other is a complete delight, always. But, considering the chances are usually greater that it's a scary person on the other side, answering the door is like playing Russian Roulette." David explained to Kurt. "Anyway," he turned to Wes "I went last time, Blaine isn't here so it's your turn."

"Why don't we make new kid get it?" Wes eyed Kurt before grabbing a pillow and getting up from where he was sitting, crossing the room. Whoever was on the other side knocked again with slightly more urgency. He took a deep breath before opening the door and holding the pillow to cover his face in one smooth motion.

"Wes, you can put the pillow down." A pretty girl with short, black, spiky pigtails said sadly. She was short and thin the only way to describe her was tiny. She had on a flowey beige dress and brown heeled boots. Her eyes were sad, and her perfectly painted red lips were formed in a frown. "It's just me, I'm not going to kill you." She stepped inside and looked at David. "Though I did see Leighanne back there, so I'd be scared." Wes threw the pillow back onto his bed, smiled and grabbed the girls hand, leading her to the couch. "Looking for your brother, Kaylie?"

"Yeah. It's Friday so I don't have any practice's and I just want to go home." She leaned back into the couch and stared at her lap were she'd placed her hands. Wes placed his arm protectively around her shoulders. She glanced up at him as if to say thanks, her face devoid of cheer.

"He's busy, but he said if you stopped by that me or Wes could give you a ride." David said, staring at the door warily.

"Oh." She turned to Wes. "I would really like to go now." She looked at the ground again. "If it's not a problem."

He stood up and took her hand, pulling her up. "It's never a problem Kaylie." He grabbed his jacket from were he'd placed it on the couch, never releasing her hand. "Let's go." With that, they walked out of the room.

Kurt hadn't moved or said a word this entire time. He looked at the door and then to David. "Is that Wes's girlfriend?

"Hmm?" David looked at the boy. "No, he wishes like hell though. That's Kaylie. Blaine's sister."

"She seems so… tragic."

"Who seems tragic?" Blaine said, walking back into the room. He sat down next to Kurt again, wrapping his arm around him again.

"Kurt just met Kaylie." David said, standing up and walking towards the door. "She is tragic though." he said, from the doorway.

"Understandably so." Blaine's smile fell slightly.

"Well yeah, her life has been hell. I gotta go though man, you see Leighanne I'm not here. In fact I left the country." He then proceeded out the door.

"Why." Kurt turned just enough to face his boyfriend, but still be wrapped in his arm. "I mean, what happened?"

Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt. "It's a pretty depressing story, but I guess you deserve to know." He pulled Kurt into his lap and lay down on the couch. Kurt took the hint and lie on top of him, placing his head on the boys shoulder. "Well, I was born first, I'm two weeks older." Blaine looked down at Kurt, waiting for the confusion to register.

"How is that possible?"

"My dad was having an affair with some woman. I don't know much about her, just that my mom says she was 'easy'" He lifted a hand from where it rested on Kurt's back to form air quotes with his fingers. "Anyway, this woman got pregnant around the same time as my mother." Blaine paused, and Kurt looked up to see anger fill his face. "When this woman informed my father she was pregnant with his child, he completely erased her from what little part of his life she occupied. He refused to let it mess with his reputation." Kurt grabbed one of Blaine's hands. The older boy looked down, and his face relaxed slightly. "I'm sorry" He said, reaching to play with Kurt's perfect hair. "I just… my father is such a… I hate him." He tried to hold his emotions in, but couldn't help the single tear that fell down his cheek.

"Blaine…" Kurt wiped the tear away as Blaine's grip on him tightened. In that moment, Kurt realized how emotional this was for Blaine. "You… you don't have to continue…"

"No." He lifted Kurt's chin to look in his eyes. "I have to do this." Kurt nodded, and let his arms wrap around Blaine's neck. "Anyway." He took a deep breath. "Nine months later, I was born. Two weeks after that, Kaylie was. Kaylie Savannah Meier. Her mom… she died a few days after giving birth. My dad's name was on the certificate, and he wound up with her. My mom was pissed, of course, but to save both their reputations, they kept her. Called us twins cause it was just so convenient. They changed her name to Blair Renee Anderson. Blaine and Blair, public ate it up, and nobody knows the difference unless they've been told so personally." "That's terrible." Kurt gasped, his heart feeling heavy.

"Yeah, my mom hates her. I mean, can't stand her. The poor girl's grew up wondering why the woman treated her like crap, while my brother and I were treated like angels. She eventually found her birth certificate, and confronted my father. It was a really bad night, and since then she's removed herself from them as much as she can. She's also started going by Kaylie. I think she has plans to change it back legally when she's 18. Eventually, the pressure was too much for mom to take. She filed for divorce, creating even more tension between Kaylie and dad. Especially since my dad cares about his new wife's daughter more than Kaylie. Hell, he cares about her more than me since I came out, but that's another story. So basically, she's been through hell her entire life. But, she managed to stay so strong and confident. She took it, and it made her the awesome insane lovable caring girl she really is."

"But when I saw her…"

"Because she let a guy into her heart." Blaine's grip tightened on Kurt again as his face filled with anger once more. "He… he knew all of this, and he still hurt her. He dropped her for some cheerleader, but continued to lead her on. Messing with her heart and her head. It all came to an end about a month ago. She hasn't been the same since. She hasn't smiled or laughed. It's killing me and Wes. He really cares about her. He's been trying to hard to help her, but she won't let anybody in. She's got this guard up against the world. I completely understand but it's hard to watch."

As if on cue, Wes stormed in and crashed onto his bed in frustration. "I swear to GOD, if I EVER see that piece of SHIT again…"

"You know, beating him isn't going to fix her." Blaine said, detaching himself from Kurt and sitting up to look at Wes.

"I know." He sat up, leaning back on his arms. "I just don't know what to do at this point. I can't take seeing her like this. I miss her smile, her real smile. The one that lit up her face and never went away before. Not that fake one she wears for dance. Yesterday, when you asked me to pick her up, I saw the tail end of that practice. It's even worse than her depressed look. She's smiling, but her eyes… it's like she's trying desperately not to cry." He let himself fall back onto the bed. "Trying not to cry while doing something that used to make her so happy. You know, she used to come in here all the time and ask me to help her with some routine or song…" He trailed off and closed his eyes, memories of her smile and laugh filling his head.

"I've honestly never seen you talk that much." Kurt said, staring at Wes.

Wes closed his eyes tighter in attempt to hold in his own tears. "I really care about her." His voice cracked slightly. He sighed, and sat up on the bed to look at Blaine. "I know you don't want to hear this, but I'm honestly in love with that girl."


	2. Friends

**Well, I'm sorry this took so long. It probably would have been up alot sooner if not for school and Tumblr... mostly Tumblr. Anyway here you guys go :) Enjoy :)**

"I know. Honestly, it's quite obvious." Blaine laughed quietly at Wes's shocked expression. "Look, anybody who's seen the way you act around the girl can see it."

"I asked David if she was your girlfriend." Kurt stated, defending Blaine's statement.

"See, and he's only known her for a few minutes. Honestly, if I had any issues, I would have threatened your life a while ago." He paused. "I'm glad she has you. You're great to her… great for her. If she reciprocates the feelings, I'm fine with that. Of course, if you ever hurt her, I _will_ have to kill you. But again, I'm not worried about that."

Wes stared at him for a moment. "Wow, I honestly expected that to go down differently."

Blaine smiled slightly. "Yeah, I know. You were in the room the past two times I've met one of her boyfriends. The difference is, I know you. I trust you. Those guys were notorious douchebags and heartbreakers. You, on the other hand, cried over the death of your pet spider. I don't think you could hurt her if you wanted too."

"Thanks man." He fell back down from his sitting position. "Only problem is, I don't know how to help her out of this.

* * *

Kaylie sat down on her bed and threw her phone at a pillow. She lay back so she was laying horizontally with her head hanging off the edge. She turned so she was on her side, pulled her knees into her chest, and wrapped her arms around herself. She let the tears she'd been holding in fall down her face. This had become a nightly ritual. She'd go to school, go to whatever practice she had for that day, then come home and cry herself to sleep. She held herself tighter as she let her thoughts drift. _Why me? Why does nobody want to care about me? I try so freaking hard. I do everything. I'm in everything. I work to look like everybody else. I'm still not GOOD ENIOUGH. Do I just suck? Did I do something in a former life?_ Her thoughts were disturbed by a knock at her door. She sighed, standing up and wiping the tears from her face. She pulled open the door to find her step sister Sienna standing there.

"Blair, sweetie." Sienna started sweetly.

"Kaylie" She responded, her tone full of ice.

Sienna rolled her eyes. "You look terrible" She gestured to Kaylie's tear stained face "You might want to consider taking just a little pride in your appearance. Anyway, I have an amazing boy in my room. You know the one, right next to yours." She eyed her nails before continuing. "Well, your pointless howling sobs are really killing the mood_. _So, if you could just keep it down." She then turned and strutted over to her room.

Kaylie pulled shut the door and stood there motionless for a few seconds before walking back to her bed. She sat down slowly and closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. _I can't be alone. _She thought, grabbing her cell phone. She desperately pulled up Blaine's name. _No, not him. But who could I… _"Of course!" She scrolled further down her contacts list and pulled up the name 'Dread Pirate Wesley.' She agonized over what to say before settling on 'Can I come over?' and pressing send. She fell back on the bed, awaiting a reply. She closed her eyes as she waited in 4 minutes of pure agony. _He's not going to reply, I knew he was to good to be true. I'm completely worthless. I mean, that should be clear to me by now. Who do I think I am? Why would he want to be my friend. _Her thoughts were interrupted by her phone buzzing where she'd left it on her stomach. She blinked a few times before picking it up. She stared at the screen 'Dread Pirate Wesley calling.' Gasping, she hit the answer button. "H..hello?"

"Kaylie? I just got your text… I was talking to Blaine about… stuff. I'm really sorry, you Ok?"

"Sienna…"

"What did she do this time?" He cut her off.

"I don't want to talk about it" She started sobbing again. "I just don't want to be here, alone… with her."

"I gathered that much. David's out avoiding Leighanne, I told him to go pick you up."

They sat there for a few moments not saying a word. "Thank you." She finally whispered through the phone. "For everything. You know you don't have too." She heard the doorbell ring. "I think he's here. I'll see you."

_

* * *

_

Wes put the phone on the table by his bed. "Your step sister can burn in hell" He said to Blaine.

"Common assessment of her personality, what did she do this time?"

"Don't know, but Kaylie doesn't want to be anywhere near her own house. I asked her what was wrong and all she said was Sienna."

"David's picking her up then?"

"Yeah."

"Why doesn't she hang out with friends?" Kurt questioned "I mean, I hang out with girls all the time. One of us has a problem, we have a slumber party, and somehow, by the end it's all better."

"Ignoring the fact that you just grouped yourself in with girls. She doesn't actually have many of those."

"Don't tell me this gets even more depressing."

"She tries to be perfect, throws herself into school. Signs up for any activity she possibly can, and practices to the point of exhaustion."

"We had throw an intervention and get her to drop some stuff." Wes sighed, dropping his head into one of his hands.

"Anyway, she really only has… had two friends. Leighanne Robinson and Kerry Williams."

"Kerry started hanging out with Sienna, another knife in her back." Wes punched the bed, obviously having issues containing his anger towared the people who had hurt the girl. "Leighanne's just so air headed and self centered they just… drifted apart."

"So you're telling me, she's alone."

"Well, she has us. Me, Wes, and David." Blaine hung his head. "But I know it's not the same."

Kurt bit his lip and contemplated this information for a while. "I'll be right back" He got up from his seat next to Blaine and ran out of the room, almost bumping into David and Kaylie, who had chosen that moment to enter.

"What's with him?" David said, walking over to the couch and grabbing a game controller.

"Some plan." Wes said, walking over to Kaylie and grabbing her hand, all signs of anger and sadness completely gone. He was smiling and stable, for her.

"Who is he anyway." Kaylie asked half heartedly. Letting Wes lead her over to his bed were she sat.

"That would be Kurt." Wes laughed, sitting next to her. "You know, the boy your bother never shuts up about."

"I do so shut up about him" Blaine shouted from the couch.

"You do not." David said. "I have the speech about his eyes memorized."

"Oh come on, they're like…" Blaine started before Wes cut him off.

"Sparkling magical orbs."

"And so different, I mean what color are they." David continued.

"Blue?"

"Green?"

"Ok, you two can shut up." Blaine said defensively.

"You really are terrible Blaine." Kaylie chimed in quietly. "Walls are thin I can hear you talk when you're in your room. You practically moan his name in your sleep, your phone calls are worse than a lovestruck 13 year old girl's, and you sing every love themed pop song you can find, changing the words to fit."

"I plan to officially disown you, sister dear."

"Kaylie." Wes took one of her hands in his. "You, are officially my favorite person." He began to fake cry. "You have made me the happiest man in the world just now. This is great information to use against him." He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you so much."

"What did I miss?" Kurt said with an eyebrow raised, walking back into the room.

"Well, a conversation about your eyes between Wes and I." David took in Kurt's even more confused look. "Oh don't worry, only a reenactment of one of Blaine's many speeches. Then Kaylie gave us some very interesting blackmail. Wes apparently attempted trying to hug her to death in thanks, then you walked in, leading us to this moment." He paused for a second. "I want Ice Cream, anybody up for a Dairy Queen run?"

"Ignoring most of that." Kurt said before turning to Blaine. "I need you in the hallway for a second."

"Why?"

"Just come on." He walked over to Blaine, grabbed his hand, and pulled him off the couch, out of the room, and into the hall.

"Really though, are you Ok?" Wes let go of her. She looked down at the floor. "That bad?"

"She's just so mean… I don't want to go back there." A single tear slipped down her cheek.

**Kurt has a plaaaaan. Lolz New chap should be here soon, but be sure to review me what you think. Hey if you have ideas for the story let me know:) I love hearing you ideas :):)**


	3. Baby, it's cold outside

**Ok guys, sorry about the long wait. But here is chapter three.**

******As always I don't own Glee- If I did Sebastian wouldn't be such a jerk.**

"I want to invite Kaylie over to Rachel's house for a sleepover tonight. It'll just be me and a bunch of my friends from New Directions. She needs friends right now. I want to help; she's so sad… and so sweet. I want to help her. She could be herself without judgment, and just be a teenage girl for once.**"**

"You've known her for two hours." Blaine cut him off. Kurt began to open his mouth once again, but Blaine interrupted. "You've known her for two hours… and you're trying to help her like this." Blaine smiled at Kurt with complete adoration. "You, are amazing, thank you."

"Sooo, that's a yes."

"That's a yes."

"Great!" Kurt exclaimed, bouncing on the floor like an excited child. He turned around and went back into the room. Kaylie was sitting silently on the couch between David and Wes, who were engaged in an intense battle of Tetris. "Kaylie?" He started, cautiously gauging the situation.

"Yes?" She looked up at him from her spot, her hand grabbing Wes's shoulder for stability as though her every move was carefully considered. As though every conversation was a new opportunity to get hurt.

Kurt didn't blame her. _After a life like that, _he thought, biting his bottom lip. _I'd be terrified too. _

"I'm co-hosting a sleepover tonight, with some friends from my old school. I wanted to invite you."

"You should go." David said, never taking his eyes off the game.

"I agree." Wes added "You need to get out."

"I guess I could try." She whispered almost silently, barely audible over the Tetris theme. "I'd need someone to give me a ride back home first, to gather my things."

"Well, I would give you a ride, but I have to get over to Rachel. She's the girl I'm co-hosting the party with. Anyway, I have to get over to her place to let her know you'll be coming. Otherwise I'd give you a ride."

"Blaine?" Kaylie directed her gaze to her brother casually standing in the doorway.

"I've got a tutoring session in like 20."

"I can take you just as soon as I'm done kicking Dave's ass." Wes piped in.

"Tell me again how you can get so worked up over _Tetris_" Kurt cocked his head to the side in bewilderment, still -after all these months- unable to understand how the duo could get so worked up over a game like Tetris.

David looked at Kurt in shock, still owning Wes in his peripheral vision. "Because Tetris is the greatest game in the world, and you're just completely jealous that you are not a Tetris ninja like Wesley, Kaylie, and I." Kurt raised his eyebrow. "Tetris ninja?"

"Yes ninja." Kaylie smirked, taking the Wii-mote from Wes and winning in 5 strategic moves. "Can we leave now? Technically you've beaten David."

David and Kurt stared at the screen in shock. "How did she do that?" Kurt looked from Blaine to Wes to David and back to Blaine the to Kaylie.

"He already told you." Wes shrugged, completely unaffected. "Tetris ninja, you get used to it." He then turned to Kaylie and lightly grabbed her tiny shoulders. "But _I _wanted to beat David."

"I'll buy you Cheetos."

"Let me get my keys!" He exclaimed, practically jumping off the couch.

"Works every time." She giggled and leaned back into the couch, clearly very comfortable in this environment.

"Well, I'd better get headed to Rachel's. It's a decent drive back to Lima." Kurt strode over to the doorway. "Oh," he turned and looked at Kaylie. "I'll have Blaine text me your number and I'll text you the address?"

"Yeah, that works." She smiled brightly at him.

"See you in a few hours then." He waved goodbye, turned and grabbed Blaine's hand as he walked out the door. "Walk me to my car?"

"Of course" Blaine's reply was heard as the duo walked down the hall.

"They are so cute together!" Kaylie smiled. "Are you ready yet?"

"I can't find my keys." Wes yelled from under the bed where he was searching.

"Maybe a flying mongoose took them." David suggested.

"Flying mongeese still don't exist David." Kaylie rolled her eyes. "They don't steal magic wands, and they don't hide Cheetos or keys."

"You just wish you had a flying mongoose."

"No Davis, _you _just wish _you _had a flying mongoose."

"Found 'em!" Wes exclaimed.

"Where?"

"The freezer."

"Who did they get there."

Wes and David looked at each other and simultaneously pondered. "Flying mongoose?"

Kaylie face palmed and stood up. "Let's just go."

"I just don't get why you hate Charlie."

"He's not real." She said as they walked out the door. "The idea makes absolutely no sense."

"That's why he's so awesome." He grabbed her hand to help her keep balance so she wouldn't trip as they descended the stairs.

"He's a flying mongoose. Who talks with a British accent. He gives you terrible advice and hides your belongings. How does that make any sense." She opened the door or the dormitory and stepped outside.

"Awesome things don't _have _to make sense. They just have to be awesome." He smiled, following her out the door. "You ok? You're shaking.

"It's cold."

"Why don't you have a jacket; it's March."

"I didn't think I'd be walking all the way across the Dalton campus this late. I felt fine this afternoon."

"Here," He pulled off his blazer and handed it to her.

"What about you?"

"I have sleeves, you don't." He tapped her bare shoulder.

"Touché. Maybe I should have held off on the tank dress." She admitted, pulling on the blazer.

"Better?"

"Better."

They walked without speaking for a while, before Wes broke the silence when they were halfway across campus and almost to the parking lot. "So why did you want to get out of there so fast."

"Honestly," She started to speak but was interrupted.

"WESLEY HUGHES!" A man's voice rang out, making the duo stop in their tracks. The man stomped toward them and stopped at their feet. "Would you mind telling me where your blazer is."

Wes tensed visibly "Clearly the lady," He gestured towered Kaylie, "Is borrowing it."

"You know the rules, Mr. Hughes. Blazers must be worn at all times on campus outside of the dorms during weekdays. I know you are aware of this being the top violator of this rule. I would have thought your last detention would have gotten it to sink in."

"She was cold." He stated simply.

"That," The man snapped coldly, "Is neither my problem nor your's. She must learn to dress appropriately for the weather."

"I don't care. She. Was. Cold. It was warm earlier and I don't see why she should freeze to death because her plans changed."

The man glared at Wes. "Detention for not wearing the blazer. Put it on. Now."

"No."

"No?" A look of utter shock formed on the mans face.

"No." Wes stated simply, his calm demeanor never phasing.

"Well, I'd say that's yet another detention."

"Fine, I'll just get this lovely girl home now." He shot a fierce glare at the man before grabbing Kaylie's hand and pulling her away. They walked the rest of the way to the parking lot in silence, the look of shock never leaving her pretty face.

"Why did you do that?" She finally asked when they reached the vehicle.

"You never did tell me why you're in such a hurry." He looked at her with a smile, starting the car and completely ignoring my question.

She didn't have enough confidence or fight to push the issue so she answered. "I don't know, I'm just sort of excited." He voice was sweet, quiet, and small. She looked down at her hands, folded in her lap, as she continued. "People don't invite me anywhere… Well, other than Blaine and you. Kurt seems nice." She looked over at Wes. "If you and Blaine trust him, I feel like I can too." She looked at her lap again. "I guess I'm just holding on to the silly hope that I might make some kind of friend."

"That's not silly Kaylie." He pulled into her driveway. "Did you want me to wait out here?"

"No, come in. Sienna will be in there. I don't want to be alone in the house with her. Besides, how rude would it be to leave you out here." He got out and ran around the car to get her door. "You don't have to do that."

"It's polite."

"Ok," She giggled. "Race you to the door?" She ran off without warning and he followed after, beating her there. "You only won cause of my heels."

"Excuses." He laughed, opening the door. "Ladies first." She blushed and entered her home, Wes closely following. They walked up the grand staircase and headed for her room. "Hey, I'm going to hit the restroom. I'll be right back."

"Ok." She smiled, going into her room.

He stared at the door as it shut behind her for a moment before walking down the hall two doors to the left and crossing the hall. As he reached for the doorknob the door opened and a boy about his age but built slightly larger, perfect for sports walked out. His eyes grew large before forming into narrow slits. "Jamie," He hissed.

**OO Who's Jamie I wonder I do. Not really I know, and I'm sure you can figure it out. But this encounter will develop more next chapter. For now, shoot me a review so I know how much you love… or hate it. Free virtual kittens to all reviewers! Xoxo-Allice**


End file.
